Nightmares that don't go away
by brityn2002
Summary: Though she is human, her eyes are soulless and empty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Any other day, studying how to control the evil, darkness, and also the most popular, nightmares. The Shadow Eve Academy is a school that teaches us to use nightmares at our own use; and students who are can control darkness, nightmares, or students, are nightmares. That's the Academy that I'm attending. When I was young, I had nightmares every night, no cure or way of stopping them and couldn't sleep for days. But one day, my parents went missing, so I started looking for them. When I found them it was too late, and the ones who took them were my nightmares. That's when I realized that I had two choices: take control of my own nightmares, or to surrender and become one. From then on, I destroyed the nightmares and got control of them. After that, I didn't have anymore nightmares, but I couldn't sleep.

After that, a lady told me about this academy and that it will help me figure out where my parents are. Also, it will also teach me more about nightmares and the different types of them.

As I walk down the sidewalk, I see the academy, it's bigger than I expected it to be. I can see the Academy's crescent in the middle of the grounds and the entrance, labeled 'Shadow Eve Academy' and on the bottom, 'Sweet Dreams'. Students read the sign as they entered the campus. Then, I see other nightmares hovering the ground and laughing hysterically. When passed by, I felt empty, like if someone drained the life out of me.

One of them were attempting to play around with the humans by passing through them. Other students, looked afraid as the nightmares laughed at them, then one of them looked at me.

With an emotionless expression, I stopped and stared at them. The nightmare, in a black cloak, under it he was wearing a ripped up black suit and pants with chains hanging down his hands and feet.

With a smirk, he hovers, flies fast at me and passes through me. I felt nothing, I was confused. I'm not a nightmare how could I have felt nothing? It's probably because I haven't been sleeping.

The nightmare was surprised as I kept walking to the building. I guess all of the student saw it and thought that I was a nightmare too. But I didn't really care. All of the students whispered stuff like, 'She's a nightmare', 'Even if she wasn't a nightmare, that doesn't mean that she's mortal'. I walk up to the building, and see another nightmare on the left side of the door, in the shadows so no one would see him.

As I opened the door, the nightmare in the darkness with a hood on asked, "They say that you're a nightmare,"

I looked at it and said, "That's what they think," with no expression as I walked in the building and signed in the academy. When I got out of the building, everyone stopped and stared at me. As they stared,I sat on the stairs and read a book about fighting.

While on the 7th chapter, someone spoke on the intercom, " Everyone go to the main building."

There are five main buildings, 2 of them are our dorms, the 3rd one is the combat room and classes. And the 4th is the cafeteria. And last but not least, the first building, in the middle of the 2nd entrance, is the main room for events and assemblies.

All of the students (and nightmares) walked/hovered to the main room, avoiding me in the process. When we all entered the building, I saw a lady and a man on stage. Once we got into the main room, the man with light, short grey hair tries to calm down the everyone in the room.

"Everyone settle down," the lady with yellow, wavy hair and brown eyes. "We know that you are all excited, but please settle down so this will end shortly." As soon as she said that, the room settled down.

'That was quick,' I thought as I hear their introductions.

"Greetings, I am Jane Shadow, a nightmare." The students stare as the man beside her cleared his throat.

"And I am Levi Walker, founder of this academy and partner of my nightmare, Jane Shadow."

All of the students gasped, Shadows was surprised at first, but then smirked mischievously.

I hear students whispering, ' Are we going to have nightmares as our partners?' 'Oh no, I hope not,' 'This is unfair.'

"Everyone settle down," Mr. Walker said. " I know this is unfortunate, but this is what this academy is about." Everyone stared at the both of them.

"I founded this academy so this world would be safe from any monsters of darkness," He said firmly. "And in order to fight a monster of darkness, you use darkness against it." The students look at him, dumbfounded.

" Here, this is a demonstration," Ms. Shadow said, as her soul went into Mr. Walker. From the looks of it, they are combining their souls together, the shadow becoming one with the body of Mr. Walker.

"Now, let us show you how this transformation works," he explains. " As you can see, Ms. Shadow's shadow has become one with my body, and if we work together as equals, the soul of a shadow and a human transform." I then saw his body transform, he had a grey coat with a black lining and his hair was dark grey with blond highlights, he had black pants, and boots with yellow lining.

I observed more and noticed that his shadow was different. It wasn't his shadow, but Ms. Shadow's shadow.

The students and shadows gasped in awe. He also appeared to have black tattoos on his face and body, then formed a weapon in thin air. As I observed, I see inside his body, he is coping with Ms. Shadow. Their moves, their body, even their own breathing was the same.

Right after he showed us this, he went back to his regular human form, Ms. Shadow got out of him, and emerged from her former shadow form, to her human form.

"Now students, you will be working with us for a month in the SSTC classes." Mr. Walker said. The SSTC means 'Student and Shadow Training Class' which is for people who have not gotten a shadow or wielder yet, and I wouldn't be surprised that we all got the same class... since this is our first day here.

"So this is you're assignment," Ms. Shadow began, and everybody groaned.

"You will find a partner during this month."

'What?!' I thought. I stood there emotionless, I couldn't believe it. How the heck can we find a partner in a month? As I am thinking this, I see Ms. Shadow look at me. I look behind me if it was anyone was doing something wrong. I look left and right and still see nothing wrong, I guess she was looking at me, but why? After looking at me, she whispers something to Mr. Walker.

Am I in trouble?

Ms. Shadow's POV

I feel something. Something is wrong. I feel a human soul, empty and cold as ice. I look at everyone and I finally spot that student, her. I look at her for a minute and examine her, emotionless. She notices that I am looking at her, but looks left and right, stops and looks at me again, emotionless. I don't even know if she is a shadow or human. Both maybe?

I stopped looking at her and whispered to Walker. "Hey, I'm going to call out someone, something isn't right about that student ." I point to where she is, and he notices what I was talking about. He gave me a simple nod.

"Excuse me miss," Walker said, pointing at the student. "Can you please come up here on stage I want you to…demonstrate a technique to the students."

So that is the first chapter. in my opinion, i think the last sentence didn't make sense but I had writer's block. . but write a review or PM me on what you think! And just to be clear, Shadows are their spirit form and nightmares are the spirits solid form.

Yours Truly~

Britney :P

P.S.: Hey guys, Cutiepie here! I'm super proud (and happy) to say that Britney here is a great writer, and I hope that you guys love this story as much as I do. Britney, if your reading this, I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you. You finally get to post your fanfiction online. Thank you for choosing me as your editor, and I hope to work with you more in the future. Love ya Brit! And I will see you readers very soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica: A New Shadow

I see the teachers point at me.

"Can you please come up on stage, I want to… demonstrate to the students how to fight." I got a bad feeling about this.

I walk to the stage, everyone clearing a path for me. What the heck is going on? I approached the stage, and walked onto the stage.

"Now students, let me demonstrate how to fight with your nightmare." I stand there, watching Mr. Walker go into his transformation. I get in my fighting stance and got ready.

"Now, would you like to pick out a—"

"No," I deadpanned. Mr. Walker was surprised and got into his fighting stance.

"Okay then," he said and strikes.

I dodged his attack and kept on moving. He forms a Reaper and swings it at me. In a split second, I disappear and jump onto the lamp post next to the stage. While they were looking for me, I struck him from behind. I hit him from his back and scratched his neck. As I landed, I see my hand filled with black lines. Could this be Shadow's flesh? I look up and see Mr. Walker, wincing at the pain. I see him grin, and he strikes again.

His tentacles strike my shoulder. I felt…..nothing. I look over at my shoulder and touched it. I take my hand off it and saw my blood, my black blood. The teacher was surprised, and so were the students. The teacher took his tentacle out of my arm and went back to human form.

I was done. Was this a test? An embarrassment? For me, I don't care. After I got off the stage, I felt dizzy. I take a look at my shoulder and grasped on it. I'm losing a lot of blood. I walked through the crowd and went to the nurse's office.

(Editor's note: Kawaiiness warning!)

I got to the nurse's office and no one is here. I look through the drawers, and found bandages and alcohol. I took off my shirt, revealing my black tank top. I got a rag and poured some alcohol on it. I got dizzy and tried to balance, pouring the alcohol, until I heard someone in the room.

"Need help with that?"

I looked over to the room, and see that same shadow figure I've met today, leaning on the door side.

I looked at him, two of him. "I don't know, which one asked," I asked pointing my finger at both of him.

He laughs and says, "I'll take that as a yes." He walks over to me and grabs the rag from my hand. I looked and him, trying to keep my eyes from closing.

"You look drunk," He said as he got the bottle of alcohol and started pouring it on the rag.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He grins. I swear, he is on thin ice with me. He comes over to me, sits right next to me, and is about to place the rag with soaking alcohol on it. I hesitate.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"It's gonna hurt." I whined as I place my hand on the wound.

"And it's going to hurt more when it gets infected, besides if you couldn't feel that last attack earlier then you won't feel this." He had a good point, but I was unconscious when it hit me. As I was thinking this, he put the rag on my wound and I winced.

"Did it hurt?" he said with his hand on my wound.

"N-no," I lied. What was going on? One minute I can't feel any pain and now I can?

The nightmare took his hand off my wound, and stared directly to my eyes.

"Well, now its stopped bleeding, where are the bandages," He asked.

"I think I got it from here," I said.

"I don't know about that," He grins.

"Really, I got it," I said to the double vision of the shadow.

"Oh really, how many versions of me are you seeing?" he asked. I looked at him closely, both of them.

"Well, it depends, which one of you two asked the question," I asked, pointing at them.

"Exactly, there is only one of me, so this means that I'm going to put on your bandages," he said, attempting to grab the bandages from me.

"Nooo," I yelled, I sat up,pulling the bandages away from him.

"Come on, don't be so difficult." He said as he quickly grabbed the bandages.

"You're being difficult." I slurred. As he grabbed the bandages, I pout. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why aren't you resting?"

"Well, what's your definition of resting," I asked as he wrapped the bandages around me.

"Lying down, relaxing, and then sle-."

"I am lying down, relaxing," I said.

"But not sleeping," He said, looking at me. "I don't sleep," I said, breaking eye contact.

"Why?" he asked, still looking at me. "I just don't." I said, looking at the ground.

"Look, thank you for helping me with my injuries, but I really need to go," I said as I got up on my feet and put my shirt back on.

"But-"

"Excuse the interruption, can we have all shadows and humans to the main hall to find your classes, thank you," The intercom said as I walked out of the nurse's office.

I head down the hall, towards the main hall.(Editor's note: So many halls, author-chan.) As I found the board, people turned around and looked at me. Ignoring their stares and whispers, I find my name on the board and found my first class: Partner Pairing. Great... I turned around and headed to my first class.


End file.
